


The Great Shipping War of Destiny Islands

by UnknownUnseenUnheard



Series: From the Heart Verse [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, From the Heart Verse, Gen, M/M, Multi, Shipping War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: "SoRiku!""SoKai!""SoRiku!""SoKai!""Boys, boys. You're both wrong." Tidus grinned. "It isn't SoKai or SoRiku. Or RiKai. It's SoRiKai."Or, Sora's cousins and Tidus enact a shipping war over who Sora should end up with. Chaos, inexplicably, ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Soo… Every chapter in this one is going to be short. And, involve some sort of plot by the characters trying to get Sora either with Kairi or with Riku. I'm open to suggestions, although I already have a few ideas

Published: 10/27/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

**Drums of War**

If there was one thing that was commonplace on Destiny Islands, it was the familiar sight of Percy Jackson and Jason Grace locked in the middle of a screaming match. It was practically their favorite hobby, and one they were gladly partaking in now.

All things considered, the fact that Percy could get someone as calm as collected as Jason to start yelling as pretty impressive. Complete and utter proof that Percy was the ultimate annoyance, no questions asked.

And, the current object of their argument?

Simple.

Young love.

Oh, but not their own , of course. No. No, don't be silly.

What were they fighting about, you may ask?

Simple.

Which 'Ship was better.

Oh dear lord have mercy on our souls.

"SoRiku!"

"SoKai!"

"You're a moron if you think SoKai is a thing!"

"Idiots. You're both wrong. RiKai."

As one, Percy and Jason turned to look at Prompto incredulously. Prompto hummed to himself happily, ignoring the pair of them as he sat cross legged alongside Leo, the pair of them both working on mini robots, of all things.

Deciding the boy was an idiot and that he had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, Percy and Jason simultaneously decided to ignore him and went right back to their argument.

"I'm telling you! Sora and Riku have the hots for each other! That little brat is planning to get his grubby little paws all over our innocent little Sora!" Percy mimed, hands curling into claws, eyes narrowed into slits.

Jason crossed his arms, snorted, and rolled his eyes.

"Our Sora is too pure for him. That's why he's going to end up with Kairi, mark my words. There both pure and good for each other." Jason claimed.

Now it was Percy's turn to roll his eyes.

"Pleaseee. Yeah right. They're more like besties than anything else. RIku's the one Sora's got passion with." Percy countered.

"Passion isn't everything. He and Kairi have a genuine connection." Jason snapped.

"He and Riku literally complete each other's sentences at time, so ha!" Percy pointed out brutally.

"He and Kairi can do the same thing! It doesn't mean anything because Sora bonds with literally everyone!" Jason argued.

Percy blinked.

"Did… Did you just accuse our adorable little cousin of being a slut?"

Jason looked horrified, then offended.

"No! I did not- you are impossible!"

"You're the one who said he bonds with everyone!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, you-"

"Boys, boys. You're both wrong."

Percy and Jason blinked, turning away. Unconsciously, they'd grabbed each other by the collar, ready to start swinging… As usual. As one, they stared at Tidus, who was leaning upside down from the couch, grinning at them, blond strands falling down.

"It isn't SoKai or SoRiku. Or RiKai." Tidus scrunched his nose at all the pairings, looking thoroughly disgusted by the thought of any one of them.

"Oh yeah?" Percy asked, arms crossing, head tilted up. "Then what is it then, wise guy?"

Tidus grinned.

"Sorikai."

Percy and Jason looked at him incredulously.

"NO WAY!" they both shouted.

Tidus grinned.

"Yeah? Wanna bet? I bet I can get all three of them together." the blond claimed.

Percy scoffed.

"Yeah right. Riku's the jealous type. He ain't sharing."

Jason bristled.

"Kairi's a good girl, and Sora's a good boy. You're both wrong." Jason sniffed.

"Soooo all I'm hearing is you two idiots not realizing I'm right." Tidus singed.

Percy and Jason covered their ears. Tidus, among his many skills, had a terrible singing voice. Not surprising, with a laugh like that.

Then, glaring, Percy curled his fists.

"Oh yeah? I bet I can get Sora and Riku together!" Percy proclaimed, then looked slightly terrified at what he just said.

Not to be outdone, Jason continued.

"I bet I can get Sora and Kairi together!"

The three teenagers glared at each other. Then, together, they nodded.

And so it was that the Great Shipping War of Destiny Islands(™) had finally begun.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Soooo, I think I should have been clearer on the timeline. My bad people! Okie, sooo this is set right before KH I. Sora and Kairi are 13 and Riku is 14

Votes so Far:

1st: Sora/Riku/Kairi, 11 votes

2nd: Sora/Kairi and Sora/Riku, 3 votes each

3rd: Jason/Brick(I totally voted for this and all of you are awful for not seeing the brilliance of this marvelous pairing) 1 vote(le author)

4th: (technically, third place as well), each with one vote, Sora/Roxas, Sora/Namine, Roxas/Namine, Roxas/Xion, Roxas/Kairi, Riku/Xion, Sora/Ventus, Sora/Vanitas

You can technically vote three times(if you're that determined to get your pairing). Reviews on FanFic . net, comments on ao3, or the poll on FanFic . net

Published: 11/19/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

**Attempt I: Sparring**

"Wait, you want them to what now?" Jason asked, staring at his cousin in disbelief.

Percy smirked evilly, rubbing his palms together.

"We're gonna get Sora and Riku to spar. Nothing builds sexual tension like adrenaline!" Percy declared.

Tidus snorted, crossing his arms. Lifting his head slightly so that he could properly turn his nose up towards the other teen, Tidus sneered.

"They spar all the time. Why would this time result in them making out all over the beach?" Tidus asked.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"You're either blind or stupid if you don't see the tension between the two of them." Percy responded.

Jason narrowed his eyes.

"Wait, why would you even think that? What makes you think a good spar will get them together in the first place?" Jason asked.

Percy did not answer. His face did go red though as the memory of Annabeth pinning him to the ground and straddling him with a knife to his throat filled his head, which should not have been as stimulating as it had been, but hey, that's demigods for you.

"Doesn't matter!" Percy snapped, shaking his head. The two blonds exchanged suspicious looks. Percy decided he needed to get them to move on before this became the Spanish Inquisition. Psh. Rude much? "Anyways, this time will be different because…" Percy began, explaining his diabolical shipping plan.

* * *

"This time, I'll beat you for sure!" Sora shouted.

Riku snorted, turning to face the other boy as they stood on the play island. Wooden sword resting against his shoulder, Riku let the arm drop as he brandished the weapon.

"Yeah right, Sora. Score's still, what, 40 something to none? 50 to 0?" Riku questioned.

Sora glared, lifting an accusing arm, he began to point wildly at the other teen while flailing a little.

"Hey, I beat you a few times and you know it! Like the other day, when I-"

"That doesn't count!" Riku, alarmed, interrupted. His hand darted out and covered Sora's mouth as his pale complection turned pink before he looked around frantically. He only calmed when he realized no one was around to hear. Sora didn't comment further, but the smug expression on his face made Riku want to smack him. So, naturally, he did.

"Owe! Hey, that's cheating! We haven't started yet!" Sora yelped, backing away.

"Yeah? Bring it then, onesie."

"I already told you, it's not a onesie!" Sora cried, already swinging.

"Oh, right. Bring it, romper."

"IT'S NOT A ROMPER EITHER!"

* * *

Several feet away, hiding out on the treehouse, three stalkers watched.

Percy began to laugh evilly.

Jason and Tidus backed away slightly.

"I wonder how Sora won that match. And I wonder why Riku didn't want him to say it. Could it be I've already won?" Percy cackled.

Jason glared.

"That could mean any number of things! You're jumping to conclusions!" Jason denied.

Percy continued to cackle. "You'll see, Jay. You'll see. Soon, I'll win this bet and get… Er. What's the prize, anyways?" Percy's laugher ceased as he scratched the back of his head, confused.

"Sora's happiness?" Jason suggested.

The other two looked at him in disgust before turning to one another.

"Losers are slaves to the winner for the next month?" Tidus suggested instead.

Percy considered it before nodding. "Deal! Get ready to do my bidding, ball boy."

Jason twitched.

"Hey! I didn't agree to that!"

Percy waived his hand dismissively at him. "Whatever. Just watch, boys. Watch and learn." Percy motioned to Sora and Riku, the two of them dancing back and forth, slashing at one another repeatedly.

Then, Percy clapped his hands. Clapped, and the ocean obeyed.

* * *

Their spar was interrupted.

By what, may you ask?

Water. Lots of it.

Sora yelped as it smashed right into him, barralling him straight into Riku. The two boys cried out as they tumbled along, knocked off of the elevated sparring area to the sandy beach bellow. Instinctively, they clutched at one another as they twisted in midair.

Riku landed on his back, Sora falling with a thud right on top of him.

The two teenagers, dazed, looked into each others eyes. Sora's hands were at Riku's side, while Riku's were glued firmly to Sora's hips.

Sora turned as red as his shorts before trying to leap up and away. Try being the key word. Riku's hands held him firmly, eyes narrowing into slits.

"Riku! Let go!" Sora compalined.

"Quiet!" Riku hissed. Sora froze. Riku's eyes darted from side to side in suspicion. "That wasn't normal. The water acted like it was alive. Do you know anyone who can make the water come alive?"

Sora gave Riku a confused look.

"Of course I know someone who can do that! So do y- wait, why'd Percy want to knock us over with water?" Sora titled his head in thought.

To this, Riku arched an eyebrow before squeezing. Sora yelped.

"Oh.  _Oh_. Wait, my cousin is trying to ship us? Why?" Sora asked, his confusion only growing.

To this, Riku shrugged.

"Who knows. I didn't even think he liked me."

Sora was not amused.

"Percy likes you."

"Lies. Anyways, let's give them a show."

"Huh? Wha- RIKU!"

* * *

Percy, Jason, and Tidus could only stare.

Percy turned to Jason.

"HA!" the teen declared.

"Ha what? All I saw was you toss our baby cousin into the arms of evil!"

"Evil? They're getting along fine." Percy rejected.

"They're hitting each other." Tidus interrupted.

"Exactly, they're- wait, what?" Percy turned.

And yes, true enough, they were hitting each other. Or, rather, Sora was chasing Riku around and trying to smack the other, with Riku looking far too amused.

Percy sulked. Crap. Well then.

Sulking lasted for a couple of seconds. Then, a glare made its way onto his face, full force.

"Did that silver haired pretty boy just spank our precious little cousin?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Question: any suggestions for the plots their going to put everyone through?

Votes so Far:

1st: Sora/Riku/Kairi, 14 votes

2nd: Sora/Kairi and Sora/Riku, 4 votes each

3rd: Jason/Brick(I totally voted for this and all of you are awful for not seeing the brilliance of this marvelous pairing) 2 votes (to the other fan of this wonderous pairing, I thank thee)

4th: Each with one vote, Sora/Roxas, Sora/Namine, Roxas/Namine, Roxas/Xion, Roxas/Kairi, Riku/Xion, Sora/Ventus, Sora/Vanitas

Published: 11/25/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

**Attempt 2: Star Gazing Picnics**

"All right, boy's. Time to learn from the from the expert," Jason declared, smiling to himself, eyes crinkled in concentration.

"Expert? Who, you?" Percy, as usual, was not impressed.

"Yeah. You and what harem?" Tidus continued.

Jason bristled.

"Harems are wrong!" Jason snapped so sharply that the other two boys couldn't help but flinch. "True love is between two individuals, no more and no less. Two people's hearts, joined together, forever!" Jason said passionately.

Tidus, surprisingly, recovered first. With a snort, the boy sneered at Jason.

"That's old style thinking. I suppose in super large groups, I can see your point since even a three way relationship stretches the imagination, butttt!" Tidus lifted a finger up as both Percy and Jason looked smug, "that's what makes Sora, Riku and Kairi special!" Tidus said. Then, with a tilt of his head, he continued. "Scratch that, it's what makes Sora special. He's the glue."

"Yes," Jason agreed, much to Tidus' surprise. "Sora is the glue. Between him and Kairi and not Riku because silver haired demons aren't allowed near my precious baby cousin who must be Protected."

"You really are a romantic at heart, aren't you?" Percy accused. Jason turned slightly red, fidgeting a bit.

"So what if I am? Nothing in this world is stronger than pure love."

This was not the right thing to say in front of two teenage boys, who proceeded to tease him mercilessly for it. Minutes later found Percy and Tidus fleeing as Jason snapped and tried to blast the pit of them with miniature lightning bolts.

"Since when can he do the?!" Tidus cried.

"Since always! Stupid oversensitive airbenders!"

"... he can mess with air too?"

* * *

"This plan is perfect." Jason smirked. Percy personally thought it was weird. Jason didn't do smirks. He was way too humble for them to look proper on his face.

Wait.

What the hell was Percy saying?

Jason always smirked, usually whenever something involved Percy and pain and beating him in one way or another. Good old little Mr. Proper had a competitive streak a mile high.

"Selphie is gonna be pissed she wasn't invited." Tidus warned.

Jason waived him off.

"Who cares about Selphie. This plan is golden, mark my words."

Jason's plan, you may ask?

They'd sent out a dozen invitations to a get together to watch the stars, complete with a picnic basket and all.

The kicker?

Everyone but Sora and Kairi got the wrong directions. Riku in particular had been directed to the top of Mount Kolts, the only mountain on Destiny Islands, far far away.

Sora and Kairi both arrived, just in schedule as the three teens commenced their spying operation.

* * *

Sora smiled widely when he saw Kairi. Dressed in shorts and a tank top, smiling dazzlingly at him, Sora didn't bother trying to control the way his heart skipped a beat around her. No point trying, really.

"Hey, Kairi!" Sora waived. Kairi waved back just as cheerfully, already seated.

Star light glistened off of the water, a small river running its path just along the location that had been chosen. Kairi herself was leaning against a tree in the center of the clearing. Before her was, of course, what had truly summoned Sora.

Come out to watch stars? Psh. As if. Sora was a teenage boy. As such, one of his primary thoughts was as follows:

FoodFoodFoodFoodCheeseburgerPizzaFood

"Hey Sora. I'm surprised you beat everyone else here." Kairi teased before noticing Sora's line of sight. "It must be all this delicious food." Kairi motioned.

Sora did not bother to deny this. Instead, plopping himself cheerfully beside her, he stuck a hand in the picnic basket and began to devour.

* * *

The three spies watched in horrified silence.

Sora…

Sora was…

"So… This is why he wears those ridiculous shorts. No doubt to hide the thunder thighs." Tidus commented.

Normally, this would earn him smacks from Percy and Jason. As if was, both cousins could only watch on as Sora proceeded to rip through enough food to feed a party of dozen.

"Is there a god of hunger?" Percy whispered.

"If so, his name is Sora." Jason whispered back.

"Pretty sure Sora means sky. Weirdos." Tidus rolled his eyes, looking away and not noticing the way both cousins nearly toppled over at the words before exchanging incredulous looks.

* * *

Kairi huffed, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Geez, Sora. Leave some for the rest of them." Kairi admonished. Considering the amusement in her voice, it didn't carry much weight.

Sora gulped down some juice before whiling at his face with a napkin. Raising an unimpressed eyebrow, Sora spoke.

"I literally got here late so that everyone else could eat. It's been hours and no one else is showing so… I'll consider these a gift."

Kairi laughed.

"You know it goes right to your thighs, right?"

"My thighs? Have you seen Riku's? He could smash a melon with those things." Sora counted. Then, a look of realization came over his face. "Oh, right! Riku! He and I didn't tell you about the incident, right?"

"Incident?" Kairi leaned forward, curious. "What incident?"

Sora grinned before proceeding to gossip like an Aphrodite cabin member.

* * *

The stalker trio exchanged looks.

"Okay… Jay, I hate to admit it but… You may be onto something." Percy looked physically pained t the admission.

"Yes!" Jason cheered, looking vindictive. Then, confused. "Wait, why so?"

"Simple. Anyone who can look at Sora devour that much food and not be silently horrified must be in love with him." Percy admitted.

"Wait, guys, look!" Tidus yelled. Both turned, shushing the other boy. Tidus ignored them, pointing frantically.

Jason and Percy lifted their binoculars. Kairi and Sora were slowly inching closer, leaning on one another. The two gasped. Where they about to…

* * *

"Kairi, I don't think this is very nice." Sora told the girl.

Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Sora, think. First, Percy throws you and Riku into a compromising position with a very obvious use of water manipulation. Then, we show up to this picnic gazing at the stars and, mysteriously, no one else shows, not even whoever invited us in the first place?" Kairi asked.

Sora looked stumped.

"I suppose-"

"It was a rhetorical question." Kairi interrupted.

Sora twitched.

"Then why ask it?"

"Just shut up and lean closer. Let's make this look good."

"Look good? Make what look good? Ah, Kairi!"

* * *

The boys could only stare.

Then, collectively, they winced.

Kairi's knee had most unceremoniously slammed into Sora's stomach, followed by a pie to the face. Sora's cry could be heard from here, although Tidus silently wondered if Sora was more saddened by the loss of food than anything else.

Then, the two started a good fight using what little Sora had not devoured and Tidus rethought that statement.

Jason hissed.

"So close! They were this close! Whyyy." Jason complained.

"Ha!" Percy pointed wildly. "You were wrong! I'm gonna win this!"

Jason's head snapped up.

"Oh, they might not have kissed but even you could have read the tension between them."

"Yeah? So were Riku and Sora!"

"Exactly," Tidus interrupted, grin splayed across his face. "Which means I'm right! Mark my words, boys. Mark my words."


	4. SoRiku II(or th one that backfired spectacularly)

A/N: Question: any suggestions for the plots their going to put everyone through?

Also, Riku/Kairi finally got a vote. Just a single vote, mind you, but it did get one. Also, my favorite from the list is now has 4 votes so I'm happy about that! (Brason for the win!)

Votes so Far:

1st: Sora/Riku/Kairi, 17 votes

2nd: Sora/Kairi, 13 votes

3rd: Riku/Sora: 6 votes

4th: Jason/Brick(I totally voted for this and all of you are awful for not seeing the brilliance of this marvelous pairing) 4 votes (to the other fans of this wonderous pairing, I thank thee)

5th: Each with one vote, Sora/Roxas, Sora/Namine, Roxas/Namine, Roxas/Xion, Roxas/Kairi, Riku/Xion, Sora/Ventus, Sora/Vanitas, Riku/Kairi

Published: None

Warnings: Troll Sora

* * *

** Chapter 4 **

**The One With the Zombie Apocalypse**

Percy cackled evilly as rubbed his palms together.

Tidus backed away slightly. Okay. Jackson was losing it. Lovely.

Jason arched an eyebrow, not at all disturbed by the display. He'd done something similar just days earlier, after all.

"Okay. I give. What's your evil plan?"

Percy have them both a grin full of so much teeth that Tidus was momentarily reminded of a shark.

"It's so simple. So, so simple that I can't believe we didn't see it before."

Tidus and Jason exchanged looks, a feeling of trepidation overtaking the two teens. This… Did not sound good. Anytime Percy thought something was 'simple', it was usually taken through so many leaps and bounds and hoops that it turned out to be true, but in the most convoluted way possible.

Like that one time with Ares and the Lightning Bolt.

(Don't ask. Just… Don't. Although, that particular incident did end with Percy almost cutting off a god's arm. Kudos to him)

Percy shot them both a vicious superior smirk.

"It's simple: we make Sora face his worst fear, and then- whichever one he goes running to is who he's meant to be with!" Percy cackled.

Jason and Tidus exchanged looks. Okay. This plan did have some merit. Still. There was one tiny(read: massive, major) issue with that particular plan. Scratch that. Two issues with that plan.

"Sora isn't scared of anything." Tidus scoffed. "I swear. That kid could get attacked by a massive Titan made of shadows and death and he'd just calmly take a step back and figure out the best way to take it down."

"And, if Sora's scared, he'd probably run to me and you." Jason added, motioning to Percy.

"What? I'm not good enough?" Tidus whined.

Percy and Jason did not bother dignifying that with a response.

Instead, Percy just cackled.

"Oh. That's the beauty of it. Sora won't come running to us. He'll be running from us!"

Jason exchanged another look with Tidus. Okayyyy. This… Would probably turn out badly and terribly and they probably shouldn't follow through with this particular plan because it had all the landmarks of stupidity plastered all over it.

So, of course, as teenagers, it was their sacred duty to go through with it.

* * *

Sora hummed happily to himself as he strolled through town making his way home. Today was a good day. He actually managed to beat Riku in a race today, Kairi showered him with that beaming radiant smile of hers, and best of all, Nico was coming back today!

Seriously. Sora wondered what his cousin did whenever he went off world. He kinda came and went as he pleased, much to the chagrin of the adults.

Either way, Sora was happy. Nothing could ruin this day!

So, of course, it had to be ruined rather spectacularly. By what, you may ask? Sora turned a corner only to be met with the terrifying sight of Tidus running for his life from what looked like a zombiefied Jason, only to get tacked to the ground by a zombiefied Percy.

Sora froze.

Zombie!Percy bit a screaming Tidus, who's yells became weak little whimpers before dark eyes looked up at him.

Dark eyes covered in liberal amounts of dark eyeshadow. Sora would know. He'd done Kairi's makeup enough times to tell, although if asked he would feverently deny doing so because hey, he was a boy and boys didn't do girl's makeup for them.

Percy lifted his head, ketchup staining his teeth, and growled.

…

"Brains. Brains." Jason drawled, limping towards Sora.

O… Kay? So his cousins wanted to play a weird game. Alright. Random, but okay. Sora would play along. While in all reality, if this was real, he'd beat both of them senseless, run off with Tidus, then cry himself to sleep later on, this was so obviously fake so Sora did the only thing natural.

The boy let out a high pitched scream, turning and fleeing away from them.

Hm. He needed backup in this weird game of theirs. Kairi was out. Sora loved the girl, but, seriously, if a zombie apocalypse happened she'd probably try to hug the zombies to humanity again instead of running like a sane person. Nope. Going to get was out.

Riku, then.

With that thought in mind, Sora took a right, right towards Riku's.

* * *

Tidus sat up with a growl, rubbing at his neck. Hissing, the teen glared at Percy.

"Did you have to bite down so hard?" the boy whined.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Oh, get over it. I bit into the ketchup, not you."

Jason stayed silent, eyes locked on Sora's fleeing figure.

"I… Cannot believe that actually worked." Jason said, mostly to himself. Then, he scowled, crossing his arms in annoyance. "I can't believe Sora just left you to be mauled by zombies! I'm very disappointed in him!"

Percy arched an eyebrow.

"That was the point, Jason. What's the point in using fears against someone if they don't act scared and rational?"

"Rational for Sora would be tossing a fireball at us." Jason pointed out.

"Sora can throw fireballs?" Tidus repeated, causing the two cousins to freeze. "Wait, since when? Is that like that whole Jason can airbend and you can waterbend?" Tidus asked Percy.

"Er… Come on, let's chase Sora down and see where he goes!" Percy defected rather terribly.

* * *

Riku blinked.

"I'm sorry… Can you repeat that?"

Sora shot him an impatient look. With a huff, Sora stomped his foot.

"Jason and Percy dressed up as zombies and apparently converted Tidus. Annnnd I'm guessing we're next unless we fight back? I mean, unless you want to let them draw really bad mascara all over your face." Sora told him.

Riku opened his mouth. Once. Twice. Thrice. Er. Okay. Bizzare, but okay. This was hardly the weirdest thing those three idiots had ever done, so Riku could deal.

Riku nodded.

"All right. So, three zombies are incoming. Apparently. Game plan?"

Sora grinned.

It was then that Riku remembered that, while everyone thought Sora was kind and good and innocent, Riku knew the truth: Sora was an utter little shit that would smile while trolling the hell out of you.

He almost felt sorry for those three idiots. Then, he remembered how only last week they sent him to the top of Mt. Kolts so he wouldn't interrupt a date they'd set up for Sora and Kairi, and all sympathetic thoughts died.

Riku cracked his knuckles.

"Let's wreck them."

* * *

Jason had personally been very surprised when the plan had worked and Sora had actually fled. He'd been disappointed when Sora had run to Riku, but then again, between Riku and Kairi, Riku was the clear fighter so this game had been rigged from the start.

He'd been surprised and disappointed. He thought Sora would have at least tried to save one of his friends from zombification, and had been dishearten to learn that no, Sora wouldn't try, he'd just run as fast as his too big feet would carry him.

The why was now abundantly clear.

Sora had, of course, seen right through them. Because of course he had. Jason was a moron for listening to Percy, moron, moron, moron. A moron that was now paying the price.

How, you ask?

Sora cackled.

Percy grunted.

Tidus, the traitor, was rolling on the ground, tears of mirth spilling from his eyes, totally ruining the makeup Jason had painstakingly drawn on him(read: messily and quickly because Jason honestly was no facial artist).

"Stop squirming!" Jason hissed.

"Your elbow is digging into my back! Of course I'm going to squirm!"

"We're face to face, you moron! How is my elbow digging into your back?"

Percy froze, realization lighting his eyes. If that was the end of it, they'd be good and Jason could figure a way out of this mess. As it was, instead Percy renewed his struggles tenfold.

"Perce!" Jason yelped. "Stop it! Why are you doing that?"

"There's something on my back, and it's moving, and its alive, and its crawly, and it's not you and like hell if I'm gonna stay still!" Percy screamed. Or spat, technically. Right into Jason's face. As if it had anywhere else to go, really.

Sora had, somehow, rigged a goddamn trap for them. Percy had waltz right into it and Jason, trying to help, had tried to pull him out of it. Instead, he'd been yanked right in.

Result?

Both cousins were currently dangling from the air, upside down, bodies smashed together and held tightly by a dozen different vines holding them in place.

Sora poked his head around the corner before smirking at them.

"Best way to take out zombies? You need to… Plant it out."

Percy stopped squirming.

"You did not just make that pun!" Percy yelled.

"I did to, and you guys suck, and I win, so ha!" Sora cheered, fist pumping.

The traitor finally stopped laughing, sitting up to look at Sora.

"Wait, did you see through the zombie thing from the start?"

"Duh." Sora snorted.

Percy bristled. Jason shot him an 'I told you so look'. Ignoring it, Percy tried to twist them around so he could properly glare at Sora.

"You've always been scared of zombies!" Percy claimed.

"No. I just pretended to. Neeks would never live it down if I told him how pathetic I thought his power was. Seriously, what's scary about dead, slow moving, rotten beings that can't even cross running water?" Sora rolled his eyes.

Percy gaped. That… That little shit!

Riku popped his head from the corner.

"Hey, did the trap wor- ah. Operation Piñata was a success." Riku said, grinning evilly as he walked towards Sora.

Jason and Percy both froze.

"Operation Piñata?" they both gulped. That… Did not sound good.

Sora grinned, lifting his hands to cup his mouth.

"Lunnnnnnneeeeeth, I got your piñata buddy! Never let anyone say I'm not a good friend!"

So it was that Percy and Jason were besieged by an army of mini miscreants welding plastic sticks. On the bright side, they didn't hit that hard the the vines absorbed most of the blows, which wasn't all that surprisingly considering they were strong enough to hold both of them trapped at once.

Hours later, Jason and Percy lay panting, battered and tired.

"Okayyy… That… Could have gone better." Percy admitted.

Jason turned his head to gaze at him incredulously. Then, because really, he just couldn't help it at this point, Jason clocked Percy right in the face.


End file.
